


Drowning In Guilt

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e10 Asylum, Gen, Guilt, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: In the aftermath of shooting Dean in the asylum, Sam is drowning in guilt.
Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326320
Kudos: 9





	Drowning In Guilt

Sam couldn’t stop drowning in a puddle of guilt as he and Dean headed back to their hotel so they could maybe check out after their night from hell. His eyes flickered over to his brother, who was clearly in pain due to the rock salt still embedded in his chest. “Dean, I’m sorry,” he tried.

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes. “Sam, I don’t want to hear it. You were rage-ified by a ghost. That’s the end of it.”

But Sam could tell he was lying and the guilt only deepened. “Please believe me.”

His brother glared at him. “I believe you,” he lied.

“Can we please talk about this?” he pleaded.

“Sam, what is there to talk about? You essentially shot me under the influence.” Dean just wanted him to shut up already.

“But you think I really meant everything I said. I couldn’t control it.” He needed to do something to fix this fast but Sam couldn’t think straight now and he was probably fucking this up even more, making it worse.

“Fine, you couldn’t control it.” Dean wished he’d drop it. And as he pulled into the hotel, he wasn’t surprised when Sam rushed to get their first aid kit as soon as they stopped. “I can take of it myself,” he snapped when they walked into the room.

“Let me do it, Dean.”

As angry as he was at his brother, Dean couldn’t deny letting him do this when the puppy dog eyes were out in full force. “Fine. Hurry the fuck up,” he ordered.

“I will.” Sam grabbed the tweezers and started plucking out the small pieces of rock salt, eliciting some groans from Dean and more apologies on his end. Once he managed to pluck out all of the rock salt and disinfect the wounds, he apologized yet again.

“Sammy, kid, you’re killing me here.” Sam opened his mouth to apologize again but Dean held his hand up. “We’re going to go to bed and forget this ever happened, okay? Stop worrying about it.

Stop worrying about it? Sam wasn’t sure he could but he nodded anyway. “That works for me,” he finally responded, defeated.

His brother flashed him a smile. “Great. Now shut up already, stop giving me the puppy dog eyes, and sleep.” Anything to get that look off his little brother’s face. And Dean didn’t want to think about this day ever again, thank you very much.

“I’ll try.” Sam snorted, tried to push the guilt down, and forget about it like Dean said. They could definitely pull this off if they tried hard enough. Repressing shit was what they were best as.

Unfortunately, the incident was still on both of their minds when John called.


End file.
